


We should have gone glamping

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Camping, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel convinces Max to go camping with him... Max regrets that decision every 12 minutes





	We should have gone glamping

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits go to the amazing Mai :3

“This is the last time I’ll let you talk me into anything.” Max grumbled, looking at the little, unstable looking tent Daniel had set up. Daniel merely shrugged and threw an arm around Max’s shoulders.

“I thought you Dutchies were camping fans?” he teased. Max huffed and rolled his eyes.

“This isn’t camping, this is hoping that monstrosity doesn’t collapse on us at night.” he grumbled. “Now, where is the other tent?” he added. Daniel frowned.

“It’s a two person tent.” he answered. Max’s cheeks flushed.

“I… we both have to sleep in that?” he asked incredulously. Daniel chuckled, moving to the truck to get the airbed.

“You bet! Your fame has made you spoiled, Verstappen.” he said when he walked back, thrusting the airbed and a pump into Max’s hand.

“I’m not spoiled!” Max grumbled, glaring at the Aussie. Daniel grinned.

“Then be a non-spoiled babe and help me blow this up. You’re in luck, it’s a foot pump.” he purred. Max flipped him off, dropping the mattress in process and cursing loudly in Dutch. Daniel chuckled and went to get the rest of their bags while Max grumpily attempted to pump the bed. 

Standing in the middle of the small field and grumpily stomping his foot down on the pump did give Max some time to look around. They really were in the middle of nowhere, on the edge of Parc National de Mercantour, a little more than a hour by car from Max’s apartment building in Monaco. Daniel had decided not to stay on an actual camping ground but had found a little empty field 20 minutes off the nearby big roads. Max wasn’t even sure why he had agreed to go camping with the Aussie, but here they were.

“.... Are you filming me?” Max grumbled as he turned back to Daniel, the Aussie smiling angelically while holding his phone up.

“You look ridiculous.” Daniel declared with a giggle. Max blushed a little and moved his foot off the pump.

“Hate you.” he grumbled. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“I’ll take over.” he sighed, nudging Max aside with his shoulder. Max rolled his eyes and went to the truck to get the uncomfortable foldable chairs Daniel had brought, and bought for the occasion, judging by the price tags still attached. 

“That’s the tent set, your Highness.” Daniel chuckled, dipping down in an over exaggerated bow. Max rolled his eyes and tipped his head back to look at the little concoction of poles and sheets behind him. 

“I’ll sleep in the car.” he decided. Daniel pouted at him.

“I promise not to spoon you, and you can have the better pillow!” he said, holding the entrance flap open for Max. “Just check it out.!” the Aussie added, giving Max his best puppy dog eyes. Max sighed and decided to humour the other man for now, especially since the view of Daniel crawling into the tent, pert ass up in the air, wasn’t the worst thing ever. He climbed in after Daniel, falling onto his side on the airbed. There was hardly enough space in the tent for 1 person, and for the both of them to lay down, they had to be practically pressed up against each other.

“Better than a three star hotel, mhhm?” Daniel asked, rolling onto his back and resting his hands behind his head. Daniel’s elbow was now practically in Max’s face, and the Dutchman shuffled around a little to avoid a broken nose.

“It’s lovely.” he grumbled, eventually huffing and resting his head on Daniel’s arm, hoping that would keep the Aussie’s limbs from smashing into him.

“How many nights did you wanna stay again?” Max yawned. Daniel shrugged, the movement jostling Max as well.

“Just 2 or 3, we’ll see how well it goes.” he decided. Max hummed and closed his eyes momentarily.

“Might be able to survive that.” He decided. Daniel moved a little and Max gasped as something wet dragged over his nose.

“Did you just fucking licked my nose?” Max wheezed out, trying to scramble away but not able to since the confinements of the tent stopped him. Daniel was laughing, body shaking with his giggles.

“Could not have you fall asleep on me.” He said. Max huffed at him and tried to gracefully slip out of the tent, but managed to get more or less stuck, legs already outside the tent, but his head on Daniel’s lap. 

“Smooth.” Dan wheezed out, teasingly ruffling Max’s hair. Max tried not to blush, swatting Dan’s hand away and finally successfully dragging himself out of the tent. Daniel followed after him, laying on his stomach on the airbed with his his head and shoulders poking out from the tent’s opening.

“Leaving already?” he pouted. Max sighed. 

“Thought I’d get the barbeque going.” he mumbled, walking over to the car. In reality, he just needed whatever distance he was able to get at the moment. He liked Daniel, got along well with the Aussie, maybe even better now they were not at the same team anymore. Still, he couldn’t shrug off that nagging feeling that Daniel might be more. The pang of hurt every time he saw Daniel in yellow, realised there were others who got to spend more time with the Aussie then he did… That’s why he had immediately agreed to going on this trip with Daniel. A few days alone with the Aussie, to get to spend some proper time with him again, that was something he could not say no to.

“I better help you with the barbie, only Aussies can do it properly.” Daniel said, his accent thickening. Max rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll just cut some bread then.” 

Dinner was good. Daniel made what was probably one of the best steaks Max had ever tried, and the beer Dan had brought made his head comfortably fuzzy. After dinner, the two men simply sat next to each other, sunken low in their foldable chairs with more beers in their hands. It had gotten quite dark outside, and Max smiled when he could see the stars. 

“It’s pretty out here.” he muttered, breaking the comfortable silence they have been sitting in for the past 5 minutes. Daniel hummed.

“It is. I have to admit I kinda like the silence too.” he muttered, leg stretching so his foot touched Max’s. Max chuckled.

“Funny, you talk enough for a whole village.” he mused. Dan snorted.

“Touché.” he answered. Max stifled a yawn, rubbing his cheek.

“I think I’m going to attempt to sleep in that torture palace of yours.” he mumbled. Daniel snorted.

“Let me get the sleeping bags then.” he said, getting up to walk over to the truck. He returned a few moments later, with a sheepish expression on his face.

“I seemed to have only taken one with me…” he said with an awkward smile. Max took it from him.

“You better hope it doesn’t get cold tonight then.” he answered with a smug smile. Daniel rolled his eyes but seemed to accept his fate.

“Just get changed, I need to piss.” he declared, before sauntering off into the bushes nearby. Max climbed into the tent again. He wiggled out his jeans and shirt, and by the time he had succeeded at that, he was so warm he decided to just sleep in his boxers. He would be inside the sleeping bag anyways. 

He was rolled on his side, comfortably cuddled inside his sleeping bag while scrolling through his phone, when Daniel let himself flop into the tent, half falling onto Max.

“Move over…” Dan mumbled, trying to get out of his pants. The Aussie’s face was practically pressed against Max’s stomach, and even though their was the thick material of the sleeping bag between them, Max got goosebumps. 

“There we go.” Daniel muttered sleepily, stretching out on the other side of the airbed. It was quite dark in the tent, the only light coming from Max’s phone and a tiny lamp Daniel had attached to the top with duct tape, but Max couldn’t resist dragging his eyes over Dan’s body. 

“Like what you see?” Dan yawned, stretching his arms out above his head as much as he could. Max huffed.

“I… well… Goodnight.” he wheezed out, rolling away to face the other side. Daniel squeezed his shoulder a little.

“Goodnight Maxy.” 

~~ 

“Maxy… are you awake?” Daniel called softly. Max groaned and rolled over.

“I am now.” he mumbled, blinking heavily. Daniel chuckled a little sheepishly.

“Anyway you’d consider sharing that sleeping bag of yours?” he muttered. Max reached out and touched Dan’s arm, feeling how cold the skin was.

“Fine.” he sighed, taking pity on the older man, partially because of the way the Aussie was pouting at him. “Lemme unzip it.” he muttered, sleepily patting around for the zipper. It took him a good 5 minutes to get it unzipped and thrown over Dan, and only then Max realised how small the sleeping bag was.

“Bit of a tight squeeze, huh?” Dan purred, his chest practically pressed up against Max’s. Max was close to telling the older man to continue to freeze and leave the sleeping bag but Daniel’s skin genuinely felt cold to touch. 

“Shut up.” Max answered. He pushed Daniel onto his back and cuddled into the Aussie’s side, slinging an arm over Dan’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare ever mention this to anyone else.” he grumbled. Daniel chuckled.

“You snuggling me will forever be my secret, I promise.”

~~~~~~

When Max woke up, Daniel was clutching him close to his chest, the Aussie’s face pressed in Max’s hair as he snored softly. Max wiggled around a little, debating whether to get up o not, but when Daniel let out a soft noise in protest, he sighed and decided to stay.

“Comfy?” Dan asked him suddenly, voice heavy with sleep. Max only hummed in return, stretching happily when Daniel rubbed a hand over his back.

“Yeah.” He answered. Daniel smiled against the top of his head.

“Is nice, hanging out with you like this… not just ‘cos Red Bull wants us to.” He yawned. Max nodded, silently agreeing with him. He tilted his head up a little to look at Daniel.

“I miss you.” He blurted out. Yes, Red Bull might have pushed their friendship a little, but the team did give them good reason to hang out together. Now that Dan wore yellow, Max barely got to see the Aussie anymore. 

Daniel’s eyes were soft as he looked down on the Dutchman. Max smiled a little awkwardly, already regretting his little confession. Daniel sighed, squeezing Max’s waist.

“I miss you too, mate.” He answered. Max averted his eyes and snuggled close to Daniel again, feeling the Aussie’s lips press against his forehead.

Maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
